A Treat for Katrielle
by EvieThameskeepey
Summary: Ernest would so like to give Katrielle a lovely birthday present, but he got her the wrong sweets last time, so what can he do? In which Ernest is head over heels, Katrielle's mind is only on puzzles and mysteries, and Sherl is a bit of a middleman.


Ernest appeared in the doorway, not with his customary tea tray, but with his hands suspiciously behind his back.

Katrielle kicked her feet onto her desk and leaned back, trying to get a look at what he was hiding, but in vain. Ernest merely remained turned towards her.

"I've brought something for you, Miss Layton!" he said, setting on her desk a plastic bag tied with a red ribbon and filled with caramel macarons. "From the bakery."

Katrielle peered at the bag. "Ernest, why would you bring me caramel macarons? Surely you know how I despise them."

"B-but, miss! Just the other day you said you loved them—"

"That was sarcasm, Ernest. What sort of assistant do you hope to be if you can't even tell that?"

"Oh," Ernest said, "I'll get it right next time."

"Next time? Why should I let you go spend our funds on sweets when I can pick the best ones myself?"

"I wasn't using our funds."

"Well, don't bother wasting your money!" And she turned her attention back to the puzzle she was studying.

"Woof! Someone's hot under the collar," Sherl barked from his bed at the other end of the room.

Ernest rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, what are the best sweets then, do you suppose?"

"Forget about it, Ernest. Just go worry about tea or something."

When Ernest left the room with a sigh, Sherl trotted up to Katrielle's desk.

"Not to stick my nose where it's not wanted," he barked, "but that was a bit rude. He was just trying to give you a present."

"Whatever," Katrielle grumbled. "I don't need him as my assistant. I can do things on my own!" She glared fiercely at the puzzle before her.

"Mark me if I'm barking up the wrong tree, but I don't think he was doing that to be your assistant," Sherl said.

"What's that? I can't hear you over the sound of my puzzle-solving."

"Solving indeed…" Sherl muttered.

"Goodness, I could sure go for a candy flower right now. They looked so good; maybe I'll pop over to the bakery and buy one. Oh, but I already spent a lot at the café the other day…hm…"

"No use hounding after her," Sherl mumbled to himself.

So Sherl plodded into the kitchenette after Ernest.

"What puppy love," he said. "Why bother with a barker like her? Surely you've got better business to sniff after."

Ernest shrugged as he poured two cups of Earl Grey. "It's not about 'better' or anything like that. There's not a doubt in my mind: Miss Layton is incredible." He stared at the steaming tea, unable to face Sherl. "She's lively and brilliant, and when she gets excited about solving a mystery, I just— Well, I'm sure she was just worked up over that puzzle she was stewing over. They usually don't take her that long. In fact, maybe I could do something to cheer her up."

"Or rile her up; you might as well be chasing your own tail."

"It's all right, Sherl," Ernest said, brightening with hope once again, "I don't even have a tail to chase."

~.*.*.*.~

"Care to remind me why we're back at the bakery? Oh, all those treats are a joy to my nose!" Sherl said.

Ernest laughed. "I'm going to give it another shot. I'll just try to remember something that she does like. Now, what was her opinion on English toffee…?"

"What are you doing all this for? What if she just bites back again?"

Ernest's optimism wavered. "Well, I'll get it right sometime, even if I have to try everything in the shop. I know she likes sweets; I just don't know what her favorites are. But if I got it right and she tried it…oh, if I could be the cause of one her delighted smiles, I would be so honored I might explode!" He looked as if he would already, what with his blush and the way his eyes were squeezed shut with excitement.

"So might your wallet," Sherl said. "Treats get expensive, don't they?"

Ernest's face fell again. He didn't carry too much on him when he was out, nor did he exactly get paid working at the Layton Detective Agency.

Sherl gave a doggy chuckle. "Keep your tail up, Pinstripes! I'll give you a hint. She said she was eyeing the bakery's candy flowers last time around."

"Golly, really? Then that's what I'll get! Thank you, Sherl!"

"No need to thank me; you haven't fetched the ball yet."

~.*.*.*.~

The next morning Ernest appeared in the doorway, again with his hands suspiciously behind his back. Katrielle didn't bother trying to get a look.

"What is it this time?" she grumbled. The puzzle had prevented her from getting much sleep the night before.

"Happy birthday, Miss Layton!" Ernest greeted her.

"Oh, that is today, isn't it?" she said, softening. How troublesome, she had forgotten. And still no sign of her father or a solution to her puzzle. She sighed.

"I think you need a diversion from that cheeky old puzzle," Ernest said, as he set down not a bag of sweets, but a wooden box. "It's a different puzzle, a simple one to clear your mind."

"But I'm in the middle of—"

"Give it a shot, will you? No need to bother about that other one on your birthday. Besides, it's got your present inside."

"Present? But, Ernest—" Katrielle looked up at him the first time that day and noticed the shadows under his eyes, darker than she remembered seeing them. "Goodness, you look knackered! I don't work you that hard, do I?"

"Of course not, miss. It's nothing," he assured her.

"My detective instincts tell me not to believe you." But she picked up the box, which was painted red with a yellow top hat on one side, as she was nevertheless curious and apprehensive as to what sort of present Ernest would come up with. But she could see no way to open the box.

"It's a puzzle box. You slide around the pieces to open it," Ernest said.

"You gave me a slide puzzle?" Katrielle groaned.

"I-I'm sorry, but it's simple and it's what I could make."

"You made this?" Katrielle examined the box more closely: that explained its plain, handmade appearance. She started sliding around the pieces, being careful so as not to damage them. "But how? Did it take long?"

Ernest shrugged. "I wanted to learn to make a new sort of puzzle for you, so I did. I've had time after hours to work on it."

"Goodness me, I don't know if this is terrible or brilliant," Katrielle mumbled. "Maybe terribly brilliant." She was so focused on solving the little box, turning it round in her hands, that she barely registered when Ernest said he was stepping out for a bit.

Fortunately the puzzle _was_ simple. She was gratified to finally fit the pieces so as to open it. Underneath a false bottom panel she found…a note.

 _Go to Parliament Hill._

Hm, a scavenger quest? The mystery deepened! Before she set off on her bike, Katrielle made sure to feed Sherl and leave the door open in the back for him to go out. Oh, and she had to stop by her home to change into something she had wanted to wear for her birthday. And then she was off, speeding through the lively streets of London, the rare blue sky above a precious and uplifting sight.

~.*.*.*.~

When she reached the grassy hill, she was alone with the scattered park benches and the view of London below. And what a view! She had never taken the time to come up here before, and it was a pleasant change of pace to see all the tiny buildings and construction sites spreading across the hazy horizon. Out here was a lovely fresh wind, not something she could enjoy in the smoggy city. She could feel her head starting to clear already. In fact, that puzzle she had been struggling with, maybe if she went about it another way…yes! Had she solved it already, just by taking a break? It had been quite tricky, so wouldn't her father be proud! Oh, but her father… She remembered she was looking over London alone on her birthday.

Then she heard panting, and caught sight of Ernest trekking up the hill, a bundle in his hand.

"Took you long enough!" Katrielle called. "I had enough time to change _and_ solve that other puzzle I was working on!"

"Did you? I can't keep up with you on your bike, but perhaps it's for the best. I'm glad you solved it!" Ernest panted. As he approached her, he noticed her change of clothes: a pumpkin orange blouse, knickerbockers, and a black ribbon for her hair. "Miss Layton, you look lovely. I mean, you always do! But especially now."

Katrielle shrugged. Her smile fell, as she turned back to London.

"What's the matter? Did I say something wrong? Is the present not to your liking?" Ernest asked, crestfallen.

"Oh no, Ernest, it isn't any of that, it's just…I was remembering how I haven't solved every mystery I'm working on yet."

Ernest studied her distant expression. "Don't worry. We'll find him. We can solve any mystery."

Katrielle looked at him. "We?"

"Er, yes. I mean, I know _you_ can solve any mystery, but sometimes you may need my help. Like today, my giving you break helped you with that puzzle, right?"

"Pfft, I suppose," Katrielle admitted. But after a moment of watching the view, she said, "thanks anyhow, Ernest. This was a good break."

"Oh good! And I hope I can make it better." He held out the white paper bundle to her. "Here's your actual present."

"You didn't have to…" She peeled back the paper to reveal several flowers: a peony, a sunflower, and a rose. Then she caught the scent of sugar. "Candy flowers? Oh, you heard that? It was just a temporary craving, I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Sherl told me you wanted them. But is it all right? I wasn't sure which one to pick, so I chose all of them." Ernest asked, anxious once again.

"Of course it's all right, but you didn't have to! Oh, they do smell good! Ernest—" To his surprise she held out her hand towards him. He took it, and she gave him a hearty handshake. "I need to apologize. I have been quite rude, haven't I?" She looked away. "Sorry about that. You, um, have proved yourself to be a hardworking assistant indeed."

Ernest grinned so wide, Katrielle thought it must hurt.

"Really? Oh, thank you, Miss Layton! Does this mean—"

"Here," she said. Katrielle held out the candy sunflower to him.

"Miss Layton, but they're for you!"

"The least I can do is share. Can't be eating everything on my own, can I? Take it, the sunflower suits you."

Ernest thanked her most graciously as he received the flower. She was right; he rather felt like a sunflower, facing the source of his happiness.

Katrielle took the peony and gave it a lick. The delighted smile on her face so pleased Ernest, the sight seemed sweeter than the flower he was eating.

Thus the two of them ate the candy flowers on the park bench, above their lovely city. Sometimes they talked about the mystery they were working on, or about tea. Katrielle realized she hadn't spent much time talking with Ernest before, and thought she should more often. They could certainly hold a conversation on the best cup of Earl Grey.

"I would fancy tea right now, but it is quite late," Katrielle said at length, after finishing her peony as the sky deepened its blue.

"Still peckish?" Ernest laughed. "Come on, instead of riding your bike in the dark, we can call a cab and eat out. Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere with curry!" she replied.

"Curry? Are you sure you don't want anything special for your birthday?"

"You've spent enough money. And besides, curry is what I feel like, and lots of it!"

"Of course! Well, I'll find us a phone box. Shall we?"

"Yes, but first, your hair's a mess from the wind! Looks like a nest for Ratman," she joked.

Before Ernest could do anything more than laugh, she reached up and smoothed it over in an attempt to tame it back to normal. Ernest was paralyzed, just able to comprehend that the object of his adoration was touching him, let alone running her hand through his hair.

~.*.*.*.~

"Thanks again, Ernest," Katrielle said in the cab ride to the agency. "Today was good. Not what I expected, but far better than it would have been if I were inside working on that puzzle all day."

"Thank goodness!" Ernest said. "I'm so pleased you enjoyed yourself."

"I did, and now I'm thoroughly exhausted. I think I'll actually sleep well tonight."

"Good, because you need it. You ought to rest more."

"A mystery waits for no gentlewoman! But you look like you could use some rest too."

"A gentlewoman's birthday waits for no gentlewoman's assistant," Ernest said, shrugging.

"Goodness me, get some sleep, will you?" she said, laughing.

"If you say so!"

Katrielle leaned her head back on the seat when Ernest spoke up again. "Um, if you need somewhere to rest your head, miss, well, you can use my shoulder if you need—"

He did not have to wait for her to accept the offer. "Thanks, assistant," she said, leaning against his shoulder. It took all Ernest's will to stop himself from bursting because she was touching him again! Leaning against him like… But of course, he mustn't get ahead of himself! In fact, he was too tired to…

When Katrielle woke to the feeling of the cab stopping, she felt a weight on her head. Oh, she had been leaning on Ernest…why had she been doing that?

In a moment, the weight lifted, and she heard him speak, "Sorry, miss! I'm afraid I dozed off too."

Katrielle shrugged as she got out of the cab, and the cabbie pulled her bike out of the trunk. Goodness, but Ernest seemed to be blushing quite a lot all day.

As the cab drove off, the two of them went up to the agency doors, about to part ways towards their respective homes when Katrielle stopped to take a look at the still red Ernest.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" he asked, as if he had been caught in something suspicious.

"Treat me. You didn't have to. No one did."

"Well, it's your birthday and you deserve it," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

Katrielle shook her head. "I would have settled for a card from my brother and his partner as usual, but you put in so much effort. And I have been nothing but rude to you."

"That's not true. I have many reasons to admire you. And that's why I did it, I suppose. Um, Miss Layton, I, err…"

Katrielle was surprised to see Ernest blushing even more, unable to look at her directly.

"I-I like you," he said. He could barely believe he said it.

"Huh?"

"W-what do you mean 'huh?'" In all the times he had imagined this situation playing out, he had never prepared for this one.

"Well, of course you would, you wouldn't want to be my assistant if you disliked me, right?"

"No, Miss Layton, have you never read a romance in your life? I _like_ you. You know, that way. Right? Oh, golly…"

Katrielle put the pieces together. "OH!"

"Oh, indeed," Ernest said, hiding his face in his hand.

Then Katrielle's face flushed just a bit more than normal, though it was hard to tell in the low light of the agency windows. Ernest was tickled at the sight of her being flustered.

To break the uncomfortable silence that had grown between them, Ernest spoke, "I can't believe you didn't already know."

Katrielle gave a nervous laugh. "What sort of detective am I then, right?"

"An otherwise brilliant one," Ernest mumbled, his face warm.

They stood there for a moment longer, and Ernest was about to excuse himself and escape to a place where he could hide alone in his embarrassment, when Katrielle held out her hand again. Heart falling in his chest, Ernest took it, expecting another shake and apology.

But Katrielle leaned over, raised his hand to her lips, and kissed it. When she stood and let go, she wasn't looking at him, but her grin was wide and silly as anything he had ever seen. Heat crawled up his neck and into his face, looking at that smile.

"Thanks, Ernest," she said. "Thanks for today. And see you tomorrow." And she turned round to her bike, her candy rose in its basket, and headed towards her home. She wasn't sure why she had done that, whether it was because it was so late at night or if she was just swept up in the rush of someone liking her for the first time, but she was gladder than glad all the same.

"Of course," Ernest said after her, his chest so light and giddy that he was sure he had never felt so happy in all his dreams. "Sleep well, Miss Layton! 'Til tomorrow."

He wouldn't even mind if anyone looked at him strangely as he practically skipped home, humming all the while.


End file.
